A Band Beginning
by ILikeBeinMe2411
Summary: The Titans! They're a band trying to survive together the best way they know. Starting out as a garage band, trying to be known as a group. At one gig someone recognizes them and viola famous. Summary sucks. But great story. Warning: RobRae and BBStar.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! I'm alive! I'm so sorry its been a long time. But I'm back. I'm still working on Last Dance. I wrote a Legend Of Korra story and it crashed and burned, big time. I like rock music and all kinds of music so, I'm incorporating it into the Teen Titans so.. I'm going to assign parts and my OC into the story. It's Spring Break! Disclaimer: I own me and my brain. I don't own Teen Titans at all. Btw, this is sort of a character position so.**

* * *

**Rachael 'Raven' Roth**

Position: Guitarist, Singer  
**  
Notes: Has a minor crush on Richard Grayson.**

* * *

**Richard 'Robin' Grayson**

Position: Guitarist (Optional), Keyboard, and Singer

Notes: Has a minor crush on Rachael Roth

* * *

**Kori 'Star' Anderson**

Position: Guitarist, Background Singer

Notes: Overzealous

* * *

**Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan**

Position: Drummer, Background Singer (Optional)

**Notes: Lazy, Comedian (So he says)**

* * *

**Victor 'Cy' Stone**

Position: Bass, Background Singer (Option)

Notes: 'Big Bother' of the group and the mechanic

* * *

**Amethyst 'Grey' Hobbs  
**

**Position: Songwriter, Multi- Instrumentalist, Singer**

Notes: The 'manger' of the group. Arranges gigs.  



	2. A New Beginning

**Ah! I'm alive! I'm so sorry its been a long time. But I'm back. I'm still working on Last Dance. I wrote a Legend Of Korra story and it crashed and burned, big time. I like rock music and all kinds of music so, I'm incorporating it into the Teen Titans so.. I'm going to assign parts and my OC into the story. It's Spring Break! Disclaimer: I own me and my brain. I don't own Teen Titans at all. Btw, this is sort of a character position so.**

* * *

**Rachael 'Raven' Roth**

Position: Guitarist, Singer  
**  
Notes: Has a minor crush on Richard Grayson.**

* * *

**Richard 'Robin' Grayson**

Position: Guitarist (Optional), Keyboard, and Singer

Notes: Has a minor crush on Rachael Roth

* * *

**Kori 'Star' Anderson**

Position: Guitarist, Background Singer

Notes: Overzealous

* * *

**Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan**

Position: Drummer, Background Singer (Optional)

**Notes: Lazy, Comedian (So he says)**

* * *

**Victor 'Cy' Stone**

Position: Bass, Background Singer (Option)

Notes: 'Big Bother' of the group and the mechanic

* * *

**Amethyst 'Grey' Hobbs  
**

**Position: Songwriter, Multi- Instrumentalist, Singer**

Notes: The 'manger' of the group. Arranges gigs.  



	3. Chapter 3

Okay I know that I put the character parts down twice. That was a mistake. And I would like to thank the followers for following me I thank you. Btw, Robin and Grey are brother and sister in this story to be clear. I own me. You can't sue me for that.

* * *

"I'm coming!" Robin yelled

"Robin, if you don't get your egotistical, spiky haired butt down I swear-"

"Swear you do what?" he teased.

"Oh! You scared the crud out of me!" Grey exclaimed.

"Uh-huh."

"Come on! We have to get started." a clearly annoyed yet delicate voice said.

"I love her voice." Robin thought out loud.

"Somebody is crushing." Grey teased.

"Shut it." Robin muttered loudly.

"Whatever." Grey murmured.

They all got in there positions and Raven started to sing.(A/N Original song. Try and sue me now.)

_We are lost _

_In this rabbit hole_

_I am now a lost soul_

_And no more_

_We are broken_

_Like fine china_

_Living happily after_

_In this hell_

_In love's hell_

_Oh, oh look at us now_

_We cry_

_We bleed_

_We love_

_As well as hate_

_So we are fools_

_So, so you say I was afraid _

_At love, the love we made_

_That took so long to create _

_Now I am a lovesick fool_

_I play on like a fool_

_I was to blind to see_

_You wasn't the one right for me_

_Now look at myself _

_You put us through this hell _

_You're the one to blame-_

"Dinner is ready!" Everyone groaned.

"Man! It's getting to my drum solo!" Gar whined.

"Quit your whining because I got some good news!" Grey sang.

"What the good news Ms. Grey?" Victor teased.

"The good news is that I got us a gig at Black Rose Friday." Grey announced.

"I'm so excited I finally get to meet some attractive boys." Kori squealed.

"Hold your horses everyone, I'm going to have to use something for this song because it has to be a explicit love song." Grey said.

"Why does it have to be a explicit love song and do I have to sing?" Raven asked in her regular monotone voice.

"Luckily, you don't, but he does." Grey pointed her finger to Robin.

"Hell no." He growled.

"Oh come on_ Richard, _you owe me anyway." Grey stated.

"That'll take more to convince me." Robin was tuning his guitar.

"Okay then, I'll tell everyone your little secret Richy." Grey promised.

"You wouldn't if I was you." Richard warned.

"Try me." Grey smirked.

"Fine." Robin groaned.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Gar yelled.

"Okay, okay let's go." Raven said.

* * *

**_Friday_**

"Do we have to use the synth for the gig tonight, we have drums that's good enough, right?" Gar ask.

"Yes, we do because I always wanted to the synth and you already have a major part in the song's background I wrote for you, so get over it." Grey explained.

"Yeah, whatever." Gar retorted.

**At**_** Black**_** Rose**

"Robin, do you have the keyboard?" Grey asked worriedly.

"Yes, so quit your nagging." Robin replied clearly irritated.

"Well excuse me for making sure we have everything we need." She glared at Robin.

"Can you two stop arguing, so we can get this over with." Victor suggested.

"Gladly." Robin and Grey said in unison.

"Hello again people of love. Sadly we have one last performance tonight, but don't let that get you down lovebirds. This last group will blow you away in romance and love. I welcome you, The Titans!" The announcer boomed in the mic. They walked onto the stage setting of the instruments even through they were kind of set up for them. "Hello, he he, this is our first gig ever, and we have no experience on stage, I'm just warning you." Grey informed the crowd. Then Grey mouthed '"Ready?" They all nodded in response. Robin walked to the mic and the bass, synth, and drums started off.

_Why you rushing me baby _

_It's only us alone _

Then later on the guitars were added and Victor started rapping, and when they finished all the club stood up and cheered for an oncore. "Didn't I tell you that they would blow you away in love!" The man walked back on the stage. Not even noticing one sitting man observing the group.

* * *

_**Monday, another freaking, tiring day of hell**_

_**"Amethyst Grayson report to my office, now."**_ The principle boom through the intercom during her current class.

"What the hell did I do now?" Grey mumbled to herself. She groaned and dragged herself to the office. She opened the door to see Raven, Cy, Star, Gar, and Robin sitting in the small couch by the window and a man in all black.

"Ms. Grayson, my name is Clark Kent the CEO of Young Justice records and we would like to sign you and your band a contract to be a new family to the records, what do you say?" He asked her.

"Oh my god- GREY!" Grey fell flat on the ground.

* * *

That is officially chapter two my people. sorry for the mistake on chapter one. I'm so tired. So you decide what song should they sing next. I know it's short i'll try to make it longer next time. And chapter three is out for Last Dance go check it out. Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but me and my psychoic brain. I spelled that wrong but whatever. Deuces.


End file.
